The Bearer of Love
by Taiora Freak
Summary: A new malicious evil is trying to conquer the Digital World. The Digidestined must oppose Apocalyptic forces to save the remains of the war erupted era. Only one power is strong enough to withstand the pandemonium dominion of evil. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: The New Threat and Nightmare

The Bearer of Love

Summary**:** A new malicious evil is trying to conquer the Digital World. The Digidestined must oppose Apocalyptic forces to save the remains of the war erupted era. Only one power is strong enough to withstand the pandemonium dominion of evil. The Digidestined must fight to save a loved one. A new adventure with a new boost of power awaits them but also a new wicked adversary.

Chapter 1: The New Threat and Nightmare

The night was quiet and peaceful for almost all the Digidestined. Everyone lay in a peaceful slumber, all but one that is. Sora's sleep was restless, she tossed and turned recklessly while evil dreams raced through her mind like whirlwinds. One vicious, frightening voice after the other, everyone saying something about wanting her power and would do everything to get it. One voice in particular stood out from the others. It was part scary and part soothing and calm. It made her tense muscles relax and her throbbing head stop hurt a little. But it too wanted something from her. Once she managed to catch and hold onto one dream, she discovered that she stood in a dark field. All the flowers were dead and the whole scene was covered with a grey mist. She soon realized that she couldn't move her body at all. She focused all her strength in lifting her feet a step forward, but failed. With every try she made her muscle hurt more and more. The pain was too much for her and she screamed. She knew no one was out there, but she kept calling the names of her friends. She knew they would help her. She screamed one name more often than the rest. It was the name of the person that meant more to her than her own life. She would rather take a dagger to the heart than loose him. This human being had saved her from death once before and she knew that he would save her from this new evil threat, if she told him. Suddenly her thoughts were broken by the same calm and eerie voice she had heard a few minutes before. She saw a shadow approaching her from the opposite side of the field.

"You, the bearer of love, I want your power." The shadow said with a cold but soothing voice.

"But I don't have any power." Sora managed to force out thorough her shivering lips. She wanted it to sound fearless, but instead it came out just like she felt inside, complete helpless and afraid.

"So I guess you don't know anything at all. Haha! This is going to be a lot easier than I thought!" The threatening figure said while taking another step forward.

The malice laughter was filling the entire field and it sent shivering down Sora's spine. Suddenly she could feel an immense pain going through her body. Her head was beginning to swim and her sight was blurry. The laugh filled with evil was coming nearer and with every move her enemy was taking the pain she felt doubled. With the last of her strength she screamed out in pain, fresh tears falling from her crimson eyes.

"You are all alone bearer of love, no one will save you, not even your friends. Do you honestly think they would bother to save you again? They have already forgotten all about you my dear. Come and join me and I will save you from your fate or else you will be trapped in this dark realm for all eternity." His voice was full of evil and bloodlust, but at the same time caring.

His hand was outstretched waiting for her to choose between joining him or suffer for eternity. The thought of being lost in this misty shadow realm for eternity, forgotten by her friends and taunted by these horrid voices washed over her as realization come to her mind. _My friends, what if they really have forgotten me. I didn't really mean a lot to them now did I? _Sora thought as another tear rolled down her cheek. _But that does not mean I will put them in danger by joining this bloodthirsty freak. I have to stay strong and take one thing at a time, I won't let my friends down even if they have forgotten about me! I will not take the easy way out I will keep him safe._ Sora could feel her power returning to her and managed to freely move her body.

"No, I will not join you. I won't let you have the power you seek so badly! I will rather burn in hell than help you!" The word just flew out of her mouth with firmness. Nothing of the fear she felt inside had slipped into her words, they were fearless and strong.

The silhouette of the man before her was taken aback by her words. He thought he had scared her out of her senses, but apparently not. _Well this should be interesting after all,_ he thought as a wicked grin formed on his lips.

"Very well then, I will take my leave now, but don't forget, I want your power and I will get them no matter what." His voice slowly turned into a whisper, but the last thing he said made Sora jump in fright. His words were "I will keep tormenting you with nightmares and evil until you give me what I want. Bearer of love join me or your loved ones will pay the ultimate price."

"What am I going to do? I can't let him hurt my friends." More tears filled her crimson eyes and burst over raining down her cheeks.

The eerie voices had returned shortly after her captor had vanished. As the fresh tears kept falling from her sad eyes filled with pain and loneliness, she heard a faint, but soothing voice wash over her, calling to her. It washed away all the evil voices from her mind and replaced it with a soft murmur of a voice she could recognize everywhere. Her eyes snapped open, Tai was looking at her with concern in his eyes.

"Sora are you okay?" he asked, his eyes scrutinizing her.

She rubbed her eyes, the nightmare still fresh in her mind. "I-I'm okay," she stuttered.

"You're lying," Tai said with his arms crossed.

"It was just a bad dream, that's all." She protested. He gave her a stern look.

"Look Tai, I don't need you to worry about it. It was just a nightmare after all, it won't come back." Her voice rose just a little out of annoyance. _It's just that I hate to see you worry about my problems, I will not put this burden upon your shoulders and besides you have it tough already being the leader and all. _She thought as she stretched her sore muscles.

"I'm just worrying about you that's all. You don't need to bite my head off!" His voice was warm and gentle at the first part, but got a lot colder at the end.

"I'm sorry Tai, I didn't mean it." _What am I doing, pushing the one that cares for me away just like that?_ A tear rolled down her cheek and she let her auburn bangs cover her eyes and turned away from him.

"Sora, I-I'm…" the word got stuck in his trout as he watched a tear slide down her lovely cheek. He was about to say something more, but didn't want to start another fight so he went back to being the night watch.

The next morning the Digidestined took of wandering towards Genni's place. The sun was barely shining through the thick layer of leaves on the trees above them.

Shortly after their return to the Digitalworld or Digiworld for short, Genni had appeared as a hologram telling them to meet at his place. He said he had something important to tell them, something about a new threat and prophecy. Before he could tell them more, his hologram was disturbed by some kind force field and he kept on flickering back and forth, his words kept coming one at a time. The only thing the Digidestined heard was "Hurry, it's really important. He left them there with a thousand question and no answers, so the only thing they could do was go to Genni's and get the answers he promised them. They knew their return to the Digiworld would be nothing like vacation, but they hoped for an easy task, no more "the fate of the world rest on your shoulders" stuff.

Sora's thoughts turned back to when they returned to the Digiworld and saw someone they never thought they would see again, their friends and partners. They were the first sight the Digidestined saw when they opened their eyes and realization dawned on them, they were back in Digiworld. Their Digimon stood there with smiles on their faces rushing to their partner and best friend.

"I've missed you so much Biyo!" Sora said to her pink little bird friend in her arms, with tears forming in both their eyes.

"I've missed you too Sora! I thought I would never see you again!" Biyomon said with a shaking voice to her best friend.

"It's okay Biyo, I'm here now and we're together again."

It was shortly after their reunion that Genni showed up and gave his important message then disappeared, leaving them to wonder and guess what the new evil was.

"I wonder what got Genni so worked up." Joe said to no one in particular. It was enough to break Sora's train of thoughts and return her to the real world.

"Yeah, he sounded very disturbed by something and Genni hardly gets worked up, so it must be really important." Mimi said with worry written on her face.

"Don't worry Mimi, we will get through this just like we did last time, right guys?" Matt reassured her with his usual cocky smile.

"Nothing could possibly be worse than the Dark Masters!" Joe butted in with wary in his voice.

They all hoped he was right and the gang kept walking in silence once again.

Sora who had been slowly falling a little behind the others realized that their surroundings was way to quite. She hurried up her pace to reach the other, but before she could tell them that something was wrong a loud, piercing roar could be heard. The trees rustled and a black massive dinosaur came running out of the forest, an eerie fog following him. The fog covered the entire area and the scene before them was now horrid. All the green and fresh leaves on the trees had fallen dead to the ground and the once flower filled path they were walking on was now covered with a thick smog and all the flowers had withered.

It only lasted a moment, but Sora was sure she saw the same shadow from her dream pass her on the now dead path whispering "Your power will be mine sooner or later". Chills went up and down her spine as her head felt heavy and her vision became blurry. She could feel herself fall to the ground with a low thud.

Sora slowly opened her eyes, all her friends stood over her with worry covering their usual cheerful faces. Their lips forming words but the sound never came out. Her vision was kind of obscure and her head didn't stop throbbing. Her vision soon came back and Sora quickly realized that their surrounding was completely back to normal. All the trees surrounding them were filled with green leaves and the path was again flooded with colorful flowers. It was like the earlier events never occurred in the first place.

"Sora, oh thank God you're awake." Tai said with relief filling his voice.

"What happened Sora?" Joe asked while checking her for any injury.

"I-I'm not sure, I suddenly felt very dizzy and that's when I passed out."

"Hmm, well you should take it easy a little while." Joe said with a doctor's seriousness and skeptical eyes.

"Are you going to be okay Sora" T.K. asked her with a shaky voice. He didn't want his earlier mother figure to suffer. When they first came to the Digiworld Sora was like a mother to him, she took care of him and comforted him when he was sad and lonely and over the years he had grown to see the tender girl like a caring big sister.

"Of course I am T.K. you don't need to worry." Sora answered while trying to stand up. When she once again stood on the path they were following a sudden nausea came over her. She stumbled slightly and Tai was at her side in a second. He took one of her arms around his neck and one of his in a tight grip around her waist helping here out on soft green grass by the path.

"Sora, are you sure you are alright?" Kari asked with hints of tears in her eyes. She really adored Sora. She was like a susceptible sister to her. Sora always stood up for her when she had a fight with her brother. Her bond with this sincere and gentle girl had started to blossom when Kari's health had taken a turn for the worse and she fell ill in the Digitalworld. Sora had taken care of her and protected her from the evil clutches of Machinedramon. The strong bond between them turned into an unbreakable sisterly bond. She realized that she was indeed very lucky to have two such strong and lovingly persons to watch over her. And now one of them was feeling ill. Kari felt tears coming to her eyes as she watched Sora's pale face.

"I'm fine Kari, don't worry. I just stood up to fast that's it." Sora gave a fake smile, but managed to fool almost all her friends.

"So I say we take a short break here, is that okay with everyone?" Matt suggested while giving Mimi a smile. Everybody nodded and small yes' could be heard.

"Thank God! I was beginning to get sore feet." Mimi whimpered.

Izzy sat with his back against an oak tree, his laptop already in his lap, his fingers racing over the keyboard at lightning speed.

Sora sat with her chin on her knees, looking straight forward at nothing in particular. Her thoughts went back to her nightmare and the earlier events. _Was it all in my head?_ She thought. _None of the other seemed to react and everything was back to normal when I woke up. Maybe it's him, the shadow in my dream. He said he wanted some sort of power from me, but I don't have any special power. I would understand it if he wanted Tai's power or Matt's. They have a strong power inside. But what is it he wants with me? This is all so confusing and it's making me lie to my friends. I know I shouldn't do that, but I just don't want them to worry about me that's all. _

"Sora are you feeling any better? You have been kind of distant some time now, is something wrong?" Tai asked, breaking her train of thought. He sat down beside her and they locked eyes, his amber scrutinizing her crimson ones.

"I'm okay Tai, just worried about what Genni is going to tell us."

"Relax Sor, whatever it is I'll protect you. I won't let anything happen to you again, I promise." Tai said with a soft voice.

Tai watched as the cute pink color formed on Sora's cheek. He too could feel his face warm up. He looked into Sora's beautiful crimson orbs, he could tell she was worried about something else, her eyes says it all. '_They are filled with worry and concern.' _He thought as Sora's gaze once again fell on the sunset before them. The sky was filled with all kinds of warm colors. From pink to orange and crimson, the eternal battle over the sky.

The two friends sat in silence as the sun went down behind the mountains in the west. As the warm day grew into a chilly night, the other Digidestined made a fire and started cooking dinner.

Sora hugged her knees tighter against her chest as the cold breeze played with her hair and made the chilly night air colder. She blushed at the thought of Tai's sentence some hours before. He had said he would protect her. The thought made her smile. He had also called her by the nickname he had given her. She could still remember the day he had given it to her. They were around seven and out playing football.

FLASHBACK

"Hey Tai, pass me the ball!" A young Sora yelled while running towards her best friend Tai.

"No way Sora, you have to take it from me!" Tai yelled back with the ball a few centimeters in front of him.

"I gave you a chance, but here I come." A chuckling Sora said. She sped up and was beside Tai faster than he had predicted. He lost his focus on the ball and Sora took this as an opportunity to take it from him. She gracefully managed to take the ball from his feet before Tai got back to his senses. Soon he realized what was missing and saw Sora racing towards his goal. He almost caught up to her but it was too late, the ball was already in his goal.

"Heh, I said I could beat you Tai" a breathless Sora said.

"It was only luck, you won because I lost my concentration for a split second." Tai argued.

"Whatever, but we promised each other that the one who lost would buy ice cream." Sora stated.

"Okay fine, a promise is a promise after all. Let's go Sor." Tai said in his usual cheerful tone.

"Sor?" Sora asked looking at him with wondering eyes.

"Yes, I thought that nickname would suit you. I really like it, it sounds cute." He said blushing madly.

"Oh, thanks Tai, that's really nice of you." Sora answered while wiping a tear from her eye. She too blushed, a beautiful pink color. They looked at each other a while before Tai asked

"So which kind of ice do you want Sor?" The blush still lingering on his cheeks.

End FLASHBACK

Tai watch as the emotions on the face of the girl next to him change from distress to cheerful, her eyes were tender as she once again looked at him. Her gaze made him melt inward. It was full of love and kindness.

"Tai, do you remember the day you gave me my nickname?" She asked shyly, a blush spread lightly across her cheeks.

"Of course I do Sor. It was the day you for the first time beat me in football." Tai said laughing.

"So you finally admit defeat?" Sora said joining the laugh. The depressive atmosphere change from an unbearable silence to a joyous conversation.

"Yes, I do. I must say back then I was stunned by how fast you managed to catch up to me and I was even more amazed by how gracefully you took the ball from me." his last word came out in a gentle mumble. He once again got a light blush on his cheeks.

"And I was so surprised when you said Sor, I thought you forgot to say a, but when you said that it was my new nickname I was so happy." She murmured.

A shiver went through her as she hugged her knees tighter. Tai who witnessed this said:

"Let's go back to the other Sor, it's getting pretty late and cold out here. And I'm getting hungry." He smiled at her and stood up. Once he was up he gave her his hand and she shyly took it. It was then he noticed how cold she was. Her small hand felt like ice.

"Sora why didn't you say you were cold? We should have gone back sooner? Tai asked her anxiety filling his voice.

"I'm sorry Tai, I didn't mean to worry you, I just wanted to clear my head and be alone a little while. And besides we did have a nice time talking. I didn't notice how cold I was until now." Sora answered with an apologetic look.

They walked back and joined the others for dinner. The silence was broken by a yawn from T.K. giving the signal that is was bedtime.

"So who want to stand guard first?" Matt asked after finishing his food.

"I can take the first watch." Sora said after a moment of silence. "Besides I'm not sleepy at all."

"Okay, then Tai so Matt, Joe after that and me last. Is that okay with everyone?" Izzy asked.

"It sounds good enough." Joe answered while cleaning his glasses.

"What about us? We can help to!" Agumon asked his partner Tai.

"We may need you guys tomorrow if we encounter anything dangerous. You need to be well rested all of you if needed." Tai answered him.

"Okay, we understand." Biyomon said smiling.

By the time of midnight all of the Digidestined were asleep except Sora. She sat on the ground by the fire with her knees pressed against her chest. She was poking the fire with a stick when a flare burst out and hit her left shin.

"Ouch, that's going to leave a mark!" She hissed while rubbing her shin. She could see a red mark take form and stood up to get some cold water to ease the growing pain on her shin. It was when she stood up she felt it, the stinging pain didn't calm at all it only got worse. Sora looked down and discovered the flare still on her skin. She took the water can and poured the liquid on her shin. The pain subsided and she once again sat in front of the fire with her legs under her chin. She had to tie a bandage around the little fire burn so the wound didn't get infected.

She looked at the lake before her. The moon reflected its white crescent shape on the surface of the dark lake. The wind brought the sounds of waves and the fresh smell of moonflowers. It was then Sora really looked at their campsite. It was the most magnificent place she had ever seen. The field surrounding them was filled with beautiful white and pink moonflowers. The wind scattered the scent all around them. Trees filled with leaves rustle in the wind making a beautiful and peaceful sound. Making the scenery even more perfect was the majestic and respectful lake in front of her. The moonlight making it mysterious in its own way, laying there in silence only the wind making small movements on the surface.

While she sat there in her own world, watching the nature before her a twig snapped by the pressure on top of it. A figure stepped out of its safety within the shadows. She came closer and closer to her target. She remembered her orders with disgust "You have to bring me the Digidestined with the crest of love. Do not fail me!" the voice echoed in her ears over and over again. She loathed that voice, but wouldn't dare to oppose him. She knew she was a coward and hated herself for it. She hated being commanded. She knew she was worthy of ruling this world as much as Piedmon, but in her master's eyes she was obviously not. She gritted her teeth at the thought of Piedmon, that bloody lunatic, _who knows what's going on inside his mind, why is he considered more sinister than me?_ Her mind went back to the task at hand and her eyes reverted back to the girl before her. The cold breeze was playing with her short auburn hair. She was wearing a yellow top with blue jeans and black sneakers. She looked like a girl in the sixteen's. Her slender arms were wrapped around her slim frame.

Sora was brought out of her trance by a cold hand wrapping around her upper arm. She could feel sharp nails digging into her soft flesh. Another hand wrapped around her mouth and prevented her from screaming for help. She tried to struggle free from the iron grip but that only made the grasp tighter and the nails pierce her skin. A small blood stream ran down her arm and Sora winced in pain. She could tell that the shadow behind was smiling by the pain she was in. _Tai, please help me I need your strength!_ She pleaded in her mind.

Tai's sleep was becoming restless. He could sense that something was wrong but couldn't put his finger on it. He tossed and turned in his sleep, his mind giving him different vision of a blurry person that was constantly in danger. Why was his heart pounding so hard every time the person in front of him was smiling and what was it telling him to do?

A scream pierced through the silent night. Sora had managed to bite the hand covering her mouth but in that instant the other arm binding her to her captor had sliced through the skin on her back and blood was now flowing freely from her open wound. She screamed out in agony.

The instant the scream reach Tai's dream he recognized it without a second guess. _That was Sora's scream. _That's when the click in Tai's brain connected the loose treads. Sora was the figure in his visions. She was in trouble!


	2. Chapter 2: The Dawning Threat Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters

I finally got finished the second chapter so enjoy! :)

Chapter 2: The Dawning Threat Revealed

The moon hang high on the beautiful night sky filled with sparkling stars indicating it was late at night. Every creature of light has sought refuge from the dusky night. Only the creatures of night were up and about, lurking around in the dangerous shadows, plotting one vicious and malign scheme after another.

On the other side of Vile Island, on a dark continent, an evil without restrains was planning his revenge with cautions. He was not going to fail this time. This time the tables were turned, now he sat with the pandemonium of evil and all its apocalyptic forces. Never again was he to be locked up and forgotten. Never again was he, the ultimate being, superior over darkness, going to lose, this time he was the one in control of life and death. Never before had he felt so powerful, so filled with wickedness. At this exact time one of his minions was out doing a little damage. A smile formed on his lips at the thought of suffering and despair. He could only laugh at all his twisted plans, full of torture and anguish for his unfortunate victims. He licked his lips when the thought of the one person he wanted more than anything to have in his clutches, the person who caused all his of suffering. He would love to see his victim in overwhelming pain and sorrow. How he longed for her suffering. Suddenly his blood red eyes lit up. He could sense the girl's, whose cause was his suffering, pain through his body. It came in waves, he could sense fear, pain and anger. His smile widened at the thought of what is minion was doing to the girl. He could practically see her limp beaten body in the hands of LadyDevimon. His smile vanished as another feeling came to his senses, it was the feeling of courage. Another human was interfering with his plans for vengeance.

Sora's cry filled the quiet night. She could feel her strength fade as the seconds passed by. The injury on her back was bleeding badly and it wasn't near stopping with all the movements she did trying to struggle free from the iron grasp holding her. But her fighting wasn't helping at all, it only led to more pain as LadyDevimon once again pierced through her skin. Sora screamed in pain as the ice cold hand made its way into her stomach. She could feel the clutches of unconsciousness threatening to drag her into its depths of darkness as blood dripped onto the ground below.

LadyDevimon smiled when she felt the girl in her arms stopped struggling. She knew she had won the fight. Suddenly a twig snapped and another presence made itself known.

Tai's eyes snapped open at the sound of Sora's scream. He instantly knew something was wrong and took off running towards the direction of Sora's cry. That's when the second scream reached his ears. He sped up and a twig snapped under him. The sight that met him made his heart twist in agony. Before him was none other than LadyDevimon, one of the worst Digimon they've ever fought. She had an unconscious Sora in her arms. Tai could faintly see dark liquid dripping from her arms and stomach onto the ground below. He could feel his blood beginning to boil and anger rising and it doubled when he saw what looked like a smile on LadyDevimon's face. He saw the firm grip she had on Sora's limp body and the way Sora struggled to breath. Her breaths were small but came rapidly, making her chest rise and lower much faster than normal. His hands became fists as he walked slowly towards LadyDevimon.

"Let her go NOW!!!" He yelled, his eyes radiating anger and danger.

"In your dreams you little pest." LadyDevimon said with an evil grin plastered on her face. "I have some business with this girl."

"What are you talking about?" Tai asked with curious eyes, his voice still threatening and filled with anger.

"That's none of your business, what you should worry you tiny brain with is that a new power is rising and this time you and your friends will defiantly lose!" Her voice was filled with venom and her eyes lusting for blood.

"What do you want with Sora?" Tai asked with a stern voice. He had a hard time controlling his anger and would love an opportunity to kick the fallen angel's sorry excuse for a butt.

"You could say that my master wants her for his plans to succeed." LadyDevimon answered in a teasing voice as she began to vaporize into the darkness of the night with Sora's beaten body.

That's when the other Digidestined came running towards them with their digivolved partners by their sides.

"Tai what's going on?" Matt asked coming up besides Tai.

"To be perfectly honest Matt, I don't know. I heard Sora's scream and when I found her she was in LadyDevimon's clutches."

"Oh no, this is bad!" Joe exclaimed with worry in his voice.

"What's wrong Joe?" Mimi asked her eyes filled with fright.

"Sora's bleeding badly, if we don't stop the bleeding fast she might not make it!" Joe answered in a tone which got every Digidestined attention.

"You don't mean…" Kari trailed of tears building up in her eyes.

"I'm afraid so" Joe's answer came in a low whisper.

"We have to save Sora before it's too late!" T.K. burst out.

Everyone's eyes went to Tai, waiting for a strategy in order to take action.

Tai was deep in thought. He knew if they sent their Digimon to attack now they would hurt Sora, but if they waited any longer Sora could bleed to death. It was at times like this he really got to understand the feelings that lingered in his heart. The hidden feelings he has for this girl. She made him smile and she always knew the right thing to say in any given situation. Hell, she even manages to break up a fight between Matt and himself. Sora was the only one who could lighten his spirit in depressive situations. He couldn't possible live without her. Living without Sora was like living without the warming sun or living a life without colors, both unthinkable. _I have to help her! I promised her I would always be there to protect her and yet I managed to break my promise again. I shouldn't have turned my back on her. She has something on her mind and its eating my Sora away inside out. _Tai could feel his anger beginning to boil again and his hands were clenched to his side in fists. _How am I going to help her when we can't attack LadyDevimon directly, I won't risk injuring Sora further. There must be something I can do! Think Tai think! _Tai's mind was racing for ideas when a whisper broke his train of thoughts.

"Tai, please help me!"

The whisper was barely audible, but Tai recognized it in seconds. It was filled with pain, but it was definitely Sora's voice speaking to him. No, more like pleading him to help her. To get her out of the unbearable pain she was in.

"Tai, don't… let… LadyDevimon… get… away. You must… attack her now… don't worry about… me. I'll be… fine. I promise."

Tai winced at how weak she sounded. There was no strength in her words, they were only filled with anguish.

"Sora, I can't risk hurting you." His words where filled with concern and determination.

"But Tai…"

"No buts Sora, you're not going to sacrifice yourself so we can defeat LadyDevimon once and for all."

The other Digidestined stood in silence listening to the conversation between Tai and the half unconscious Sora. They were all thinking of a strategy to use against The Fallen Angel without hurting Sora. Izzy was the first to break the uncomfortable silence. His wise voice suggesting that they create a diversion to get LadyDevimon's attention away from Sora and Tai. "Then one of our Digimon could attack her from behind. She will most likely drop Sora and that's when Tai runs to catch her and bring her back here so we can tend to her wounds."

"That's a great idea Izzy, you're a genius!" Matt complemented him with an eager voice. "Garurumon could attack her from behind and the other Digimons can finish her off once Sora is out of harm's way!"

They were all brought out of the attack preparations when a painful scream slipped out of Sora's mouth. All their heads went immediately to LadyDevimon as she loosened her death grip on Sora. They all saw her arm was pressing against Sora's injuries. A tear escaped Sora's closed eyes.

"That's enough, let her go!" Tai yelled at LadyDevimon. He was shaking with rage.

It all happened so fast, in one second Garurumon had managed to get unnoticed behind LadyDevimon's back, and as he attacked a force field surrounded LadyDevimon reflecting Garurumon's attack right back at him sending him flying towards the ground re-digivolving back to Gabumon. Before anyone could react everything went black, no one could see a thing. The next second when the moonlight penetrated the blackness and they could see again all their Digimon had return to their Rocky-level. LadyDevimon was hovering in the air above them with a black shield surrounding her and a satisfied grin forming on her lips. But her smile vanished the exact moment it appeared. The Fallen Angel realized that her hold on the girl had disappeared. She looked around and spotted Sora on the ground below her, and by her side was the owner of the Crest of Courage. _That little twerp, always getting in my way!_

"That's enough for now LadyDevimon. Come back here and await your next order." A hollow voice could be heard from the shadows.

"But why? I have them exactly where I want them! Their helpless! I can kill them right now with no problem what so ever!" She asked her master with a puzzled look on her face.

"Do you honestly want to oppose me? Do as I say and come back now. I have other plans for the Digidestined." His voice was final and completely filled with hatred and evil. And with that LadyDevimon vaporized into the darkness leaving the Digidestined more confused than ever.

"Joe, hurry come here!" Tai's voice sounded urgent and a slight hint of panic filled his voice. 

Dawn was finally arriving after a long, tiresome night. The Digidestined were once again sitting around a small fire. Sora was still unconscious, but Joe had managed to stop the bleeding, so she was stable for now. Tai sat by her side not leaving her for a second, his mind was completely focused on protecting her if LadyDevimon showed up again. He had so many questions but no answers. He had to ask Sora if she knew anything that he didn't and they had to get to Genni's as fast as possible. He had promised them answers after all.

The silence around the fire lay as a thick layer of smoke. No one wished to be the first to ask the questions everyone was wondering about. But eventually the silence was broken by Izzy, who had been typing quietly on his computer. He had e-mailed Genni and told him what had happened.

"Genni just e-mailed me saying that when Sora wakes up, the first thing we have to do is come to him. He says it's urgent and really important."

"Oh, if Genni is that worried it must be really bad!" Mimi exclaimed hugging her knees.

"I wonder who LadyDevimon was talking to. Could it have something to do with the new threat to the Digiworld?" Matt asked no one in particular as he watched the flames trying to reach up and burn the blue sky above them.

"It's a possibility" Was the only answer he got before the silence once again settled between the Digidestined the only audible sound was the fire and Izzy's finger racing over the keyboard.

As dawn became afternoon and hours passed by the sun was beginning to set in the west, the first star already sparkling on the crimson sky. All of the Digidestined except Tai was fast asleep. He was still sitting besides Sora's unconscious body deep in thought as he had been all afternoon. He was wondering about this new evil threat and what it wants with Sora. He was brought out of his thoughts by Sora's movements. Her breathing got a lot quicker. Tai could hear the rasping sound when she inhaled the oxygen, her stomach rising and lower rapidly. Her face expression was pained and she was mumbling in her sleep.

"Leave me alone please!" Her voice was low and filled with fright, tears where streaming down her lovely pale face. Tai could feel his heart crumple at the fragile girl at his feet. Her voice was so weak and without strength. Tai instantly took her tiny hand in his big ones. His voice was calm and gentle when he tried to soothe her and guide her out of her nightmare.

Sora opened her eyes slowly only to find herself in the same colorless field she was in the night before. Her heartbeat skipped a beat when she realized where she was. The eerie voices came shortly after telling her to give into the darkness. She panicked and began to run, but the instant she moved her body an overwhelming pain shot through her body like a bullet. She cried out in pain and fell to her knees, tears where threatening to burst over the edge but she forced them back by holding her eyes shut. The ghoulish voices got louder and louder. Sora clasped her hands over her ears to force them out. "Leave me alone please!" She cried out tears flowing down her cheeks and onto the gray grass beneath her. Suddenly the wicked voices stopped only a calming whisper remained. Sora could feel her tense muscles relax as the voice continued to guide her away from the dark field.

Tai could feel Sora stir under his gentle touch. He squeezed her hand warily to ensure her she was safe again as her eyes opened slowly. He saw straight into her deep crimson eyes. She smiled weakly at him before she tried to sit up only to be gently pushed back down by Tai's strong hands.

"You shouldn't try to sit up just yet, you're badly wounded." His voice was affable and full of care and worry.

Sora looked down at her hand that was still in his and blushed lightly. Her gaze fell on his face. He had his everlasting childish grin on his face and his amber eyes contained only kindness. "I'm so sorry Tai." She burst out fresh tears came to her eyes.

"What are you talking about Sora? You have nothing to be sorry for!" His voice was covered with shock.

"I'm sorry for being so weak and get captured so easy and…" "Sora your not weak, your one of the strongest persons I know. You don't need to blame yourself you know, no one knew LadyDevimon was lurking in the shadows. What I want to know is what she wants with you." Tai said interrupting her. He locked eyes with her, he saw how she lowered her gaze and he instantly knew she was hiding something from him. _I have to ask her about it later but right now she has to rest and heal._

The night sky slowly changed color from black to light pink, filling the horizon. The light was once again banishing the darkness's hold. Twinkling stars disappearing one after another to only the brightest was left. The sun has begun its everlasting trip across the Earth battling the darkness, relegating all shadows as it passed by. A funny looking group of 16 were organizing the day that lay ahead. Some of them were putting out the fire, some was packing their gear.

"So when will we get there?" Joe asked Izzy while filling his bag with the first aid kit he had used the night before.

Izzy who was sitting with his laptop in his lap looked at the map of the DigitalWorld "I think we maybe reach Genni's by dusk if we take short breaks:"

A half hour later they were ready to go. Sora was sitting on Tai's back with his strong arms holding around her waist. She could feel her heartbeat speed up at his gentle touch and hoped he didn't hear it as well as she did, a light blush spreading across her cheeks. She buried her head in his messy brown hair, closing her eyes to try and get some well deserved sleep. She knew the eerie voices would let her be as long Tai was there with her, protecting her without knowing it. A smile crept upon her face as she smelled the wonderful smell of Taichi Kamiya. Her thoughts went back to the previous night when Tai had brought her out of her nightmare and he looked into her eyes. She could see so many emotions within them, courage, caring, fright (even though he never would admit it if she said it to him, but she knew it was there, lingering at the bottom of his heart) and tenderness. All those emotions were what made Tai special in his own way. He was their leader, and with that role came responsibilities and significant decisions. Sora knew he had his own personal problems and she wouldn't burden him with hers as well. This was something she had to overcome by herself. She let sleep drag her into a world with no worries. It was the first peaceful sleep she had since the nightmares first invaded her mind.

Tai felt Sora's cool breath at the bottom of his neck even out. He knew she had fallen asleep and smiled at the thin girl on his back knowing she for once was getting a much needed rest. He knew she hadn't slept peacefully the night before because of all her tossing and mumbling. Even after he had calmed her down and sleep had found her again she continued to turn rapidity and breathing fast. He was worried about her, she hadn't been herself since they had return to the Digiworld. She was more quite and withdrawn. She hadn't been eating much and was now thinner than before. Her face was a lot paler than usual too. Something was definitely wrong. But why didn't she tell him? Was it that she didn't trust him? Was she afraid he would shout at her and be angry with her for some reason? Tai couldn't hide it, her silence was hurting more than any injury he had experienced in his life. He wanted to be there for her just like she always was there for him. He wanted to tell her everything was going to be alright, he wanted to soothe her and get rid of her dreadful nightmare. If only she could tell him what was wrong. He wouldn't waste a second to do what he does best; making rash decisions. His thoughts wandered back to the time in his life that was almost reposeful. The time when his most essential decisions was; which way to shoot the ball to get a perfect goal or which place was the perfect place to practice soccer techniques with Sora. He smiled inwardly at the directions his life had taken in only a few years. Some years ago he was the young boy hoping to win the next soccer match and now he was destined to save the two worlds which were in danger of decaying in darkness. He tightened his grip on Sora instinctively at the thought of darkness. It was after Sora he was sure of it. His brain was working overtime trying to figure out why. He only knew he had to keep her safe no matter what.

Sora awoke from her dreamless sleep fully rested. She realized she was actually lying on a real bed. She sat up ignoring the pain in her stomach as she did so, her eyes taking in the details of the room before her. The walls were white, the wooden floor a deep color of brown. At her left side was a cute little mahogany colored bedstand. She managed to maneuver her way out of the bed and onto the cold floor. She made her way towards the mirror hanging on the wall a couple of meters to the right of her bed. Her eyes snapped open. What she had seen in the reflection was something from her worst nightmares. She saw the face of a total stranger. Her always cheerful face was pale and worn out. Her hair was messy too. _No wonder Tai's worried about me. How could I have let it show so easy?_ She sighed and went back to sit on the bed not wanting to look at the stranger in the mirror. _That was not Sora, it can't be me, no way I'm that weak!_ As she had her internal argument she didn't notice the oak door slowly slid open.

Tai walked into the dark little room, the only source of light was a torch. He looked around the tiny room until his eyes landed on the bed and the girl on top of it. Tai felt his heart break when he looked at her. She looked so worn out, her face was much paler than usual and the worst of all in his eyes was that she looked so fragile. He wanted to wrap his strong arms around her slender frame and hold her close to his heart. He wanted so badly to protect her from what was eating her away from him. But he knew he couldn't do that, not before she opened up to him. He sighed inwardly before taking the few remaining steps to the bed. He sat down besides Sora and looked down at her. She had let her bangs hide her eyes, her gaze was focusing on the neat wooden floor. He wanted to reach out to her and cradle her in his arms but instead he just sat there in silence twining his thumbs.

His gaze once again fell on the crestfallen girl beside him "Sora, we have known each other for a long time now, I just wanted you to know that you can always talk to me if something's bothering you."

She raised her head and looked at him, her crimson eyes reflecting loneliness "I know I can Tai, this is just something I have to do on my own."

"But why? What good will come from that? Just look at you Sora, you white as a sheet, you look worn out and you are getting thinner every day." Sora could hear his voice was full of concern. She just wanted to wake up from this nightmare, wake up to Tai's warm childish smile that always made her feel alive and loved. She knew the only way out of this hellish nightmare is to face the dark one that always appears in her dreams as a shadow, the owner of the terrifying but at the same time calming voice. "Just trust me on this one Tai, it's going to be alright. By the way why are you here?"

He rose from the bed and gave her his hand "Genni wants to talk to us right away."

"Oh, well then let's hurry."

They walked down the hallway leading to the main room in silence, the only sound was their footsteps echoing through the hallway.

Sora was the first one to break the awkward silence between them, "I wonder what Genni is going to tell us."

"I think it's just the same as every other time he has wanted to tell us something. We always end up on a dangerous journey and I'm sure this time is no different." He smiled at her and pushed open the door leading to the main room where everyone else was waiting for them.

"Are you feeling any better Sora?" Kari asked sitting on the floor besides T.K.

Mimi interrupted Sora before she even got a chance to begin her answer "Oh my God Sora! You look terrible! Are you sick? You are completely white!" She rose from her place besides Matt and ran to her friend's side putting her left hand on Sora's forehead.

Sora sighed aloud "I'm not sick Mimi just tired. I haven't slept well lately."

"Sit down children I have something important to tell you." Genni's voice reach everybody's ears and they sat down around him. Sora silently thanked Genni for his perfect timing. She knew she had to tell them about the nightmare but now wasn't exactly the right time.

"What I'm going to tell you now will shock you all but it's all very true." He took a step forward and stood in the middle of the group of curious teenagers. "As you all now a new malicious evil is once again threatening the Digitalworld and that's why children you all have been summoned as the Digidestined to save our world once more." His gaze wandered from one Digidestined to another scrutinizing their faces, he smiled at how matured they have become. He remembered the last time he had called them to his house. They were young and impatient, but now they sat there in silence waiting for him to continue, not interrupting him after every sentence like last time. Their countenance showed confident and knowledge, it made his old heart warm up and swell with pride. "This new wicked force has awakened from thousands of years of deep slumber. Before our world was created Light and Darkness fought for to be the only force in the universe. The evidence from their war is our two worlds and all the other planets surrounding us in the big mysterious dark universe. The two forces fought for dominion over nothing at first, but after thousands of years their powers grew vehemently bigger and they learned how to create planets and stars. So for millions of years Light and Darkness created planet after planet, galaxy after galaxy until Darkness realized that without something to rule over there was no point in continuing this war. So he settled on a planet and made it full of life. The exact same thing did Light with another planet that lay parallel two Darkness' world. On the planet that belong to Darkness only hatred, evil and war occurred all over the vast world. Darkness filled one creature with more evil than any other and he soon became known as The Emperor of Darkness. He had total control of all evil and Darkness itself gave him its powers. The Emperor of Darkness filled his world with wicked creatures and beings while on the other hand Light's world was filled with only happiness, kindness and love. Light made one creature The Mistress of Light and filled her with more love and kindness than no one could compare to. The Mistress of Light made the world full of gentle creatures. She provided the world the source of all life; sun and water. No being knew what darkness was and society improved at a high rate. The Emperor of Darkness became more and more jealous and with jealousy comes hatred and it grew only bigger until he managed to make a digital portal into Light's world now called Lumis. He sent huge forces into Lumis and the world was thrown into complete chaos. The evil spread across the inhabitants of Lumis like flies. They turned on each other and the peaceful world became a war zone but before the digital port closed The Mistress of Light sent a troop of her own into Darkness' world which was known as Nezina. The soldiers of light spread kindness and love among the people of Nezina. And soon the two worlds were fighting each other for dominion. Therefore the fight between Light and Darkness can never end. Where there is life is it also darkness and light. Life cannot survive without the other as simple as that. The only thing that can be done is to seal one of the supreme forces into a deep sleep. So that's what The Mistress of Light did. She managed to seal away most of the evilness. As the war continued for hundreds upon hundreds of years The Mistress of Light discovered the way to seal the Darkness away forever. With help from her partner Swiatlo, guardian of the Eight Elemental Crests, they managed to banish The Emperor to an eternal sleep." Once again Genni studied the faces of the teenagers which sat before him, their eyes big and mouths halfway open, ready to fire a dozen of questions.

"It's a great story and all, but what does it have to do with us?" Matt asked a little skeptical.

"I'm not finished yet. Those were the events that happen thousands of years ago and I'm telling them to you because I'm afraid they will repeat themselves. I'm pretty sure that the new evil will seek total dominion over both worlds to fulfill the Darkness' wish." Genni's voice was filled with seriousness that made every Digidestined shut up and wait for him to continue his story.

"Peace was once more returned to the world of Lumis but also the world of Nezina got a potion of what happiness, kindness and love was. Every being turned toward The Mistress of Light and saw her as their ruler. After millions of years the two worlds turned into our two worlds; the Earth and the Digitalworld."

"Prodigious! This is amazing Genni, so that's the mystery of the universe. This is just unbelievable!" Izzy exclaimed in awe his hand racing over his keyboard loading all the information they got from Genni for later use.

Genni's chuckle filled the room as he watch the red haired boy seeking answers no one at his age would want to fill their brains with.

"I'm sorry Genni, I didn't mean to interrupt you." Izzy flushed a deep shade of red as he went back to his computer.

"Do not worry about it I'm just shocked you are interested in this kind of science."

"Oh well, I don't know why but it really interests me."

"So this has something to do with LadyDevimon and her Master right?" Tai asked while rubbing his occipital.

"Yes you are indeed right my boy, let me finish the story and I'll answer your questions." The Digidestined nodded to confirm they were okay with his suggestion.

"Darkness has been asleep for ten thousands of years and should continue to slumber for millions of years to come, but something has awakened it and now Darkness is beginning to spread war across our world once again. It will not stop until everything lies in ruins and every living thing obeys him. He will extinguish all love, happiness and kindness from our worlds. He knew it's going to be an easy task since The Mistress of Light is not more ruling the worlds, only her descendants still remain. That's why his mind is set on one thing in particular; killing the heir to The Mistress of Light's power so he doesn't have a chance to lose again."

"I have a question Genni, what happened to The Mistress of Light after the two worlds became our worlds?" Joe asked cleaning his glasses.

"Oh yes, she chose to sacrifice herself to strengthen the bond between Lumis and Nezina. She provided the two worlds with the rest of Light's power that lived within her to stop the darkness from returning to the worlds. Over the years darkness have found a way into Lumis and Nezina making some creatures more sinister than others. And that's why you have experienced evil Digimon like The Dark Masters and Myotismon."

The Digidestined sat in silence trying to absorb everything Genni told them. Loose treads was finally connecting and they began to understand more of how LadyDevimon had been revived. Her master the so called Emperor of Darkness was awakening and needed minions so he resurrected her.

"So let me get this straight you want us to defeat The Emperor of Darkness and save the worlds right?" Tai asked the old man before him.

"Yes that's right. It's not going to be an easy task children, a dangerous journey awaits you."

"Why am I not surprised?" Joe asked himself aloud.

"Well children there is more I want to tell you. The Emperor of Darkness has already awakened creatures of complete darkness and they now stand beside him and they vow to help him with their lives. I think you know them very well. You have fought against them before but this time they have been filled with power no human nor Digimon have ever witnessed before. You know them as the Dark Masters. With them The Emperor of Darkness is unstoppable and they called themselves Pandemonium. But with the awakening of Darkness comes also a legend. It's a legend about Eight Guardians. The Eight Guardians guard the Eight Elemental Crest. The Elemental Crest holds extreme powers. With their right owners and the Heir of Light by their side they can seal away the Darkness once and for all. Before The Emperor of Darkness was sealed away he found out about the Crests and tried to obtain them. The Mistress of Light ordered Swiatlo to hide them somewhere on Nezina after she sealed The Emperor away. Swiatlo did what he was told and no one has ever found the Crests again. Not even after the awakening of The Emperor of Darkness but he is seeking them. He will not stop until he has them in his grasp. I believe you are the guardians, children. The eight of you where chosen to save the Digitalworld before and that my friends is a sign of the legend. Since you are eight and there are eight guardians and crests you must be them. You are destined to save Lumis and Nezina from the Darkness' grasp. You must seek out and find the Eight Elemental Crest before Pandemonium and use it to save Lumis and Nezina once again. When you find the Crests you will harness powers greater than the Dark Masters. But heed my words children before you fight against The Emperor of Darkness you must find The Hair of Light, the one chosen to inherit The Mistress of Light's power."

"You mean to tell us that we have been chosen by the Elemental Crest as their guardians?" Izzy asked Genni with true curiosity.

"Yes child, The Eight Elemental Crest holds one element equal to your current crests. I don't know which crest belongs to each of you but when you obtain one the crests it will find its owner right away. But be aware of Pandemonium, they will try to kill you whenever the opportunity strikes. Be very careful at all times and most important be wary of who to trust. There are many who seek you destroyed and there are those who want to help you."

"Oh great," Joe said crossing his arms and shaking his head, "Can't we ever come to this world without worrying about someone trying to kill us."

Genni chuckled lightly and looked at the tired faces before he continued "I'm afraid I have some other bad news for you Digidestined. I have told you that you have to find the Eight Elemental Crest before Pandemonium arises, but you also have to find them on your own children. Your Digimon can't help you overcome this trial. You have already witnessed the immense power of Pandemonium's magic. Their spells make your Digimon helpless against them. You will be in even more jeopardy with you partners than without them."

"What, no we can't do this without them!" Mimi exclaimed hugging Palomon.

"I'm sorry children but you have to or do you want to want to send them to their deaths at the hands of Pandemonium? They have to stay here with me, to stay out of harm's way. You will manage this perfectly well without them. You have powers deep inside yourselves just waiting to surface. Just you wait and see. I have told you everything I know so feel free to rest up here at my house before you start your journey. I think you should try and get some sleep and then we can talk more about the matter tomorrow." With that said he left them to themselves.

Everybody sat in silence their brains were trying to absorb what they really stood up against. They all knew that this time would be difficult and they had to stay close together no matter what. The trials that lay ahead were dangerous but unavoidable.

Joe sat cleaning his glasses nervously, "This is unbelievable, how can we be the guardians?"

Tai rose from his seat on the floor and got everyone's attention just by that single movement. "Well there is always a first time for everything." He knitted his eyebrows before he went on, "I think we all should get some well deserved rest and rejoin each other in this room tomorrow morning."

They nodded in agreement and went to their rooms. Mimi and Sora shared one room.

"I'm going for a little walk to clear my head." Sora said to Mimi with a fake smile on her lips.

"Don't stay up to late okay? We all need a little sleep before we head out again." Mimi smiled at Sora before she went into the bathroom.

Sora opened the door leading to the garden. It was one of the most wonderful sights she had ever witnessed. Genni's house lay at the bottom of a pink ocean so the white flowers lying as a thick layer of beautiful fog got a neat pink sheen. The grass was so soft and in the middle of the garden was a magnificent bridge build over a cute little river running through the garden. The bridge was made of stones shinning in the moonlight. An old oak tree was standing in the corner of the garden in all its glory. The huge branches filled with fresh green leaves reflecting years of wisdom and strength. All in the entire garden was perfect. Sora sat down under the oak tree watching the moon dancing on the riverbed. Her thoughts went back to Genni's story. _If that's true then it would explain my nightmare._ _The shadow in my dream, the one controlling all the voices, must be The Emperor of Darkness._ _I'm almost sure of it. Genni said he was after us and he has proved it by attacking last night. He surely wants us killed. But what I don't know is why only me? Why has he only tried to attack me? And why does he appear in my dreams? This is really frustrating!_

"Sora shouldn't you be resting?" 

She was brought out of her thoughts by an all familiar voice. "Oh hi Tai, I'm going in a little while." She smiled at him and patted the ground besides her. Tai sat down and looked around the beautiful garden. Then his eyes landed on Sora, she was sitting beside him hugging her knees. He saw how her gaze followed the reflecting moon in the water. He smiled inwardly at how something so simple could amuse her so much, but that was what he liked about her. Sora could see the true beauty in everything. _That's just who she is._

"Tai?" Sora's tender voice brought him back to Earth. She was looking at him with a smile across her lips a blush slowly crept upon her cheeks.

Tai just had to smile back at her, "What, did you say something?" He blushed lightly in embarrassment.

"I just said it's really beautiful here don't you think?" She rose carefully from her spot and walked towards the small river.

Tai nodded to confirm she was right about this place, it was really fetching.

Sora made her way back to Tai when a sudden breeze appeared out of nowhere. Sora could feel an evil presence within the wind. And that's when the sound of whispering voices reach her ears. _No not again, please stop! I can't take this anymore! _Her pleading didn't help much. As the mild breeze suddenly turned ice cold the whispers got louder. She could tell they were trying to get her to give into the darkness just like every time she had the same nightmare.

"So we meet again Bearer of Love."

"What do you want with me?" Sora felt her blood starting to boil. "I'm starting to get pretty tired about you showing up whenever the time suites you. I'm tired of hearing the same voices calling me every day, but most of all I'm really tired of you. So could you just leave me alone for a while!?"

"I see you still aren't ready to surrender your power to me, very well then I just have to wait a little longer." With that said he disappeared without a trace and the wind slowed down.

Sora's eyes were clenched tightly. She could feel warm tears fall from her eyes landing on the soft grass.

Tai stood behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sora...please...what aren't you telling me?"

Sora's shoulders began to shake under his palm.

He turned her around so he could see her face. Sora opened her eyes and saw straight into Tai's amber eyes, tears were falling from her crimson orbs. She looked terrified.

"Come on Sor tell me what's wrong. You do trust me don't you? He asked her with a warm tone making her feel safe. She nodded in response.

Sora inhaled and looked at Tai, he nodded for her to begin. "For some time now I have had this nightmare. I'm standing in the middle of a dead field all the colors have been drained. There are these eerie voices telling me to surrender to the darkness and one voice in particular is more evil and frightening. He appears every time I have this nightmare and he's trying to force me to join him. He says he needs my power. He continues to tell me that my friends are better off without me." More tears came to her eyes and Tai wiped them away with his thumb. "He even threatened me with erasing you from my mind and leave me in that wicked world without colors. He promised to make me suffer if not I give him what he seeks. He's willing to hurt you to get to me. I don't know if I can take it anymore Tai." Tears were now flowing freely from her crimson eyes.

Tai smiled slightly and cupped her face. "Sor...no one could _ever _make me forget you."

She leaned her head against his chest, her tears falling onto his shirt. She looked up and gave him a small weak smile. She leaned closer to him, his smell chased away all fright within her and she knew she was safe with him. He would always protect her. She knew she was in safe hands but couldn't find it in her to stop crying. The tears just wouldn't stop.

Tai felt her warm tears beginning to soak through his shirt and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her tightly. "It's going to be just fine Sor. I'm not going to let this creep take you away from me. I'm going to protect you."

Sora nodded in his chest. She felt his strong arms around her and liked the feeling of it. At this time when she finally had told somebody about the nightmare she really got to feel how worn out she was. The cold breeze had vaporized, but she couldn't stop shivering.

Tai could feel her shivering through his body and broke free from their embrace. He looked down at her trembling body.

"Cold"

She shook her head, but he could see the goose bumps rising on her arms. Shrugging out of his jacket, he draped it across her shoulders, pulling it firmly around her. Sora was too tired to protest so instead she walked back to the oak tree and sat down leaning her head against the thick stock. Tai sat down besides her lifting her onto his lap. They both blushed bright red. Sora leaned her head against his chest again and sleep overcame here immediately. The nightmare did not return. She knew her protector was watching over her and she couldn't feel more safe or comfortable than right now. Sora knew the trials ahead would be dangerous and difficult but she also knew that they could overcome anything as long as they stood together.

I hope you like it. I'm starting on chapter 3 but it's going to take some time though because of exams are coming up. Please review!

Here are my thanks to the reviewers of chapter one thank you very much:

**Neon765**** – **Thank you very much for the kind words. I hope you enjoyed chapter 2.

**Lpfreak - **I hope you liked chapter 2. Oh yeah the ages of the Digidestined are: Tai, Sora and Matt are 16, Joe is 17, Izzy and Mimi are 15 and Kari and T.K. are 14 years old.

**Angel in the night – **Thank you very much! I would like to read your story too once you finish it.

**dbzgtfan2004**** – **Thank you for your review. I hope you are satisfied with chapter 2.


End file.
